bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Takadox
Malline:Monitl/Takadox-Normaali|Normaali||true Malline:Monitl/Takadox-Mutatoitunut|Mutatoitunut Takadox on sadistinen ja terävä sekä entinen Barraki sotalordi. Elämäkerta Mata Nui loi kuusi Barraki-lajia Matoran-universumiin. Takadoxin laji omasi hypnotisoinnin voiman ja asutti tuntematonta aluetta Matoran-universumissa. Myöhemmin Suuri henki valitsi hänet lajinsa joukosta Barrakiksi. Takadox katsoi aina Pridakin perään tämän ollessa Makutan veljeskunnan palvelijana. Myöhemmin hänestä tuli voimakas sotalordi ja hän hallitsi lounaista aluetta Matoran-universumista, hänen armeijansa oli hänelle lojaali koska hän oli hypnotisoinut heidät. Yhdessä Pridakin ja muiden Barrakien kanssa hän otti tunnetun Universumin hallintaansa ja sai vastaansa Makutan veljeskunnan. Hän petti Barrakit Makutan veljeskunnalle ja piti itsellään Läpikulun taulua ettei veljeskunta tappaisi häntä. Hetkiä Barrakien antautumisen jälkeen mystinen olento nimeltä Botar vei kaikki Barrakit Onkaloon ja Barrakien sotarikokset ja teot unohdettiin. Onkalo Kun Teridax suunnitteli samantapaista vastarintaa Mata Nuita vastaan onnistuen siinä hän sai aikaan Suuren Mullistuksen joka sai Onkalon hajoamaan. Kun Vanginvartija Hydraxon haavoittui yrittäessään ottaa kiinni karkaavia vankeja, Takadox tappoi hänet heikolla hetkellään. Barrakit pakenivat Mustiin vesiin jolloin he altistuivat Onkalon mutageenille muuttuen erilaisiksi. Takadoxista tuli hirviömäinen, rukoilijasirkkamainen olento ja hänen hypnoosikykynsä kasvoi. Pakonsa jälkeen Ehlek rakensi Barrakeille linnotuksen joka kuitenkin hajosi kun Mahri Nuiksi kutsuttu Matoran kaupunki putosi sen päälle. Takadox alkoi asumaan pimeässä luolassa ja lähetti Caraparin tuomaan hänelle viestejä. Hän ei poistunut luolastaan vuosisatoihin. Elämän Naamio Ignikan laskeuduttua merenpohjaan, Pridak keräsi Barrakit kokoon jolloin Takadox poistui luolastaan ensimmäistä kertaa tuhansiin vuosiin. Hän sai kuulla Pridakilta naamion pystyvän palauttamaan heidät heidän entisiin muotoihinsa. Pian tämän jälkeen Takadox vieraili Nocturnin luona ja kysyi tältä tietäisikö tämä missä Ignika on. Vaikka olento ei tiennytkään naamion sijaintia, Takadoxin onnistui laittaa hänen yksinkertaiseen mieleensä ohjeet mitä tehdä jos Ignika löytyy. Seuraavaksi hän meni seuraamaan ja vakoilemaan Mantaxia Tyrmään. Kalmah nappasi hänet ja selitti että Mantax meni kokoajan Tyrmään ja vihjaisi että hänellä voisi olla Ignika piilossa jossain Tyrmän perukoilla. He seurasivat Mantaxia kunnes yläpuolella ollut sisäänkäynti sulkautui Zyglakien toimesta. Mata Nuin ritarikunta Mata Nuin ritarikunta sieppasi Takadoxin, Caraparin, Vezonin, Roodakan, Makuta Spiriahin, ja heille annettiin tehtävä. Heistä tuli Brutakan tiimi, jota johti Brutaka. Myöhemmin mukaan liittyi Pimeyden metsästäjä Lariska. Tiimin tehtävänä oli etsiä Makutan veljeskunnan entinen johtaja Miserix. He lähtivät Steltille hankkiakseen suuremman veneen jolla päästä Artidaxille, joka oli heidän päämääränsä. He sanovat eräälle vaihtajalle vaihtavansa veneen Roodakaan, joka oli tapattanut Sidorakin, Steltin edellisen hallitsijan. Vaihtaja suostui, näytti heille juhla-aluksensa. He alkoivat tehdä kauppoja, mutta sillä välin Takadox hypnotisoi laivan miehistön hyppäämään veteen. Loppuryhmä tyrmäsi vaihtajan ja he ottivat Roodakan mukaansa tyhjentyneeseen laivaan. He matkustivat laivalla kohti kohtaamispaikkaa Mata Nuin ritarikunnan kanssa, mutta sitten heitä lähestyi vene täynnä Zyglakeja. Ne olivat tulleet Spiriahin kutsusta ja Spiriah piti veneen paikoillaan säävoimillaan. Hän otti laivan komennon, ja he lähtivät kohti Zakazia. Kun he saapuivat Zakazin rannikoille, saapui Ehlekin lajin jäseniä ja ne upottivat Zyglakien laivat. Brutaka löi Spiriahin maahan ja paikalle saapui Lariska. Sitten he kaikki jatkoivat kohtaamispaikkaan. Sitten he saivat tietää, että Icarax oli tappanut kohtaamispaikalle aseita tuoneen Botarin ja haavoittaneet Trinumaa. Trinuma oli jättänyt aseet lähimpään saaren joka sattui olemaan Tren Kromin vankiluolan sijainti. Tren Krom vangitsi heidät ja tappoi Caraparin. He pääsivät kuitenkin pakoon. He saapuivat Artidaxille, jossa oli vuori, jonka sisällä Miserix oli. He menivät luolaan, mutta Takadox romahdutti sen ja he jäivät vangiksi. Takadox pakeni. Kun Toa Mahrit, Nuparu, Jaller ja Hahli tulivat Artidaxille veneellä mukanaan Visorakien sydän, Takadox hypnotisoi heidät patsaiksi ja varasti heidän veneensä. Hän jätti Toat tulivuoren ja Visorakien armoille. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Takadox hengittää vettä. Maalla liikkuessaan hänen pitää käyttää hengityskypärää. *'Kyvyt:' Takadox omaa hypnoosin voiman. *'Välineet:' Takadox kantoi Tyrmässä Kaksoispuukkoja ja Mustekala-laukaisinta. Mata Nuin Ritarikunta otti ne häneltä ja antoi hänelle pitkän kapean terän. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Varusteet thumb Kaksoispuukot ovat kaksi lähitaisteluasetta joita Takadox käytti. Hän otti ne paetessaan Tyrmästä. Puukot vietiin pois häneltä, kun Mata Nuin Ritarikunta kaappasi hänet. Lainauksia thumb|right|150px|Takadox ohjaa Toa Mahreja-peleissä. Settitietoa Takadox julkaistiin vuonna 2007 kanisterisettinä. Takadoxin mallina käytettiin Rukoilijasirkkaa. Setissä tuli mukana kaksi Squidia ja kaksi kovaa muovia olevaa Kaksoispuukkoa. Takadox on ainut Barraki jossa tulee pimeässä hohtavia osia. Hän on pisin ja laihin Barraki. Takadoxsista voi rakentaa Kalmahin ja Pridakin kanssa Zyglakin. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (takaumassa) *''Federation of Fear'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' Sarjakuvat *''Web Comic'' *''Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' Muut kanooniset *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' Epääkanooniset *''Creeps from the Deep'' *''Sea Survival'' *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' *''Hahli Game'' *''Kongu Game'' *''Matoro Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' Ulkoisia linkkejä *Takadoxin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa en:Takadox pl:Takadox Luokka:Hahmot